Mochi & Broccoli
by Tell-Tale Toga
Summary: Just some honest to goodness IzuOcha fluff n' smut.
1. Chapter 1

**Dedicated to my own deku boyfriend who may or may not sympathize with our cinnamon roll heroes right now. Enjoy the fluffy smut. Errr... smutty fluff? Eh. Either way. Enjoy.**

* * *

The last time Izuku went on an overseas trip with All-Might, the young hero bumped into a large handful of his classmates. He knew better than to hope for a repeat of such a serendipitous fluke, but he couldn't help but do so.

Not the whole class, mind you. The only one he really hoped would miraculously show up during his two week visit to the United States was his now-girlfriend of six months, Ochako Uraraka.

Saying goodbye to her had been less sorrowful than Izuku expected. Actually the entire goodbye was unexpected. From the hesitant knock on his door at two in the morning to the fierce, passionate kiss she knocked him back into his room with to the uh... hot and heavy direction that kiss lead to.

It was his first time and even though he didn't ask, he was mostly positive it was hers too. The way they fumbled and hesitated and cringed and laughed and cried together. Oh yeah. That was definitely the sex of two first timers.

When they were both spent and her head rested peacefully upon his chest, rising and falling with each breath he took, she whispered in the darkness, "I love you, Deku."

It wasn't until his embrace tightened around her that she knew for certain he was still awake and heard her. "I love you too, Uravity." She could hear the smile in his voice when he said it.

Their lips found each other once more, sweetly this time, as Ochako kept her voice at a whisper. "I should get back to my room."

Izuku whined and held tighter. "Not yet."

A content sigh left Ochako as she settled back into her boyfriend's strong, scarred arms. Her eyes shut, a sleepy smile set upon her lips, "I'm gonna miss you so much."

He kissed her temple. "Nowhere near as much as I'll miss you."

And that was their traded a few more sweet nothings, expressing their love and fondness for each other, how deeply they'd feel each other's absence, then Ochako pried herself out of Izuku's embrace, got dressed and returned to her dorm room. She intentionally slept through his actual departure, knowing neither of them would get through that with any dignity.

That was ten days ago and over the course of that week and a half, Izuku had so very little time, so much less time than he had anticipated for talking to his girlfriend. Their equally busy schedules made it difficult enough but the time-zone difference made the very idea of their free time lining up laughable.

It was mind-numbing. Not just the heartache of missing his beloved girlfriend, but their last night together made it painful in other ways. Ways he had not put too much thought into beforehand. Before he knew how soft and warm and welcoming her body was.

He didn't know the thrills he was missing, the unparalleled ecstasy. Those feelings, that experience they shared, it was well on it's way to becoming his next all-consuming obsession after All-Might. Which... he wasn't entirely sure how comfortable he was putting those two in the same category.

Still. He was a hero. One third of UA's latest Big Three. His name was known. His hopes were high. Expectations higher. With graduation just around the corner, in his -no, their- third and final year as students at UA. He couldn't let himself slip now.

He wasn't just representing UA while he was abroad. Izuku knew he was representing Japan. The heroes and fledgling heroes alike. He was also representing All-Might and that meant he had absolutely no room to get distracted and fail. So he didn't... but damn it was hard.

It was maddening to consistently find multiple missed calls from Ochako only to be sent to voicemail every time he returned those calls. Ten days. One and a half weeks. Since he'd actually talked to her. Since he felt her warmth against him, around him.

A shiver shot down Izuku's tired body as he relived those intimate moments in his mind. It was the earliest night to bed he had since they arrived and for once he wasn't completely exhausted. With his sweet Ochako dominating most of his thoughts, Izuku slowly began to move down his body and take care of the problem building in his shorts.

He exhaled deeply and licked his lips, imagining her glorious, supple breasts and how her perfect nipples felt, how they tasted in his mouth. He returned to that moment when she guided his fingers to slide up and inside her for the first time. God, she was so much warmer than he imagined, so soft and wet. So perfect. He swallowed hard, nearly breathless and not even touching himself yet.

Just as his fingers barely brushed the fabric of his waistband, his phone began to ring. Heart racing, mouth dry, his hand snapped away from his body with the reaction time of a child unwittingly touching a hot stove. He felt caught in the act of some unspeakable misdeed and a lump the size of Texas arose in his throat. He wanted to crawl under the covers and just die of shame... that is until he recognized the FaceTime ringtone that was still going.

Quick as he could, Izuku snatched his phone off the nightstand beside his bed. His face lit up literally and figuratively as he brought the screen to his face and saw that it was Ochako calling. Abruptly forgetting any and all shame and self-loathing he'd felt moments before, our green-eyed hero answered the call with the brightest smile on his face.

Their lines connected and her sweet, lovely, real-time live face appeared on his screen before him. Her giggle was the first sound she graced his ears with. Then she spoke, "Hey, Deku! Finally! I've missed you sooo so much! How are you? What're ya doin'?"

Izuku knew for a fact, there was no hiding the color in rising in his cheeks. He could feel his face grow warm as her last inquiry sank in. It was a question he'd have to answer in the next few seconds and he just did not know where to start or how or if he even should.

"Deku?" her voice came again, more concerned than inquisitive this time. "Can you hear me? This dumb connection."

Panicked, Izuku just blurted out words to let her know his delayed response was in fact not the fault of their connection. "Huh! Uh huh, yeah, I can hear you Ochako!" He cleared his throat. "Loud and clear." He added awkwardly with a small, uncomfortable laugh.

Her smile returned, soft and admiring him. "Oh, good." She breathed in deeply and released a content sigh. "It's so good to hear your voice."

Calmed by her tone and the way her eyes seemed to lock onto his through the phone, Izuku returned her smile warmly. "Yours, too. I'm sorry it's taken this long to reach each other."

"I understand," she replied, meaning it wholeheartedly. Then her tone shifted to something more playful. "Sooo... did I interrupt something?"

Unlike before, when he could feel the red gradually work its way up into his cheeks, this time Izuku's entire face went an abrupt, bright crimson. The very notion that Ochako may have an inkling of what he was ready to do seconds before she called mortified him. And if the color wasn't telling enough, his first instinct was to hide that by slapping his free hand over his face.

A painfully remorseful groan crawled out of his throat as he shook his head. "I'm sorry..." was all he managed to say.

To his surprise, he heard Ochako laugh again and ask, "Why are you sorry?" Then something happened that he could have never predicted. Ochako let out a gasp followed immediately by a wanting moan and in a low, teasing tone she asked him, "You think you're the only one in this relationship touching yourself to memories?"

"What?" Izuku's hand flew from his face faster than it landed there and his eyes shot open.

What he found waiting for him was his girlfriend's lusty eyes downcast at her fully nude body, her fingers dancing up from her neck, down to the space between her exposed breasts. Her teeth latched firmly onto her bottom lip as her gaze lifted to meet his once again. "I'm touching myself, Deku. Is that okay?"

She gasped again as she made good on her claim and reached just a few inches to the left and pinched her nipple hard between her thumb and finger. She kept the show alive by twisting that same nipple tight enough to genuinely cry out in pain and pleasure.

His entire body shook with longing and anticipation and a desperate need for release. With a twitch in his shorts, he unintentionally growled his answer, "God yes... Of course that's okay, baby." A deep and desperate moan cut him off before he could muster a request in return. "Can... Can I touch myself, too?"

A laugh, sexy and playful filled his ears then turned to a moan as Ochako pulled at her nipple, "Mmmhm... you'd better."

_To be continued..._


	2. Chapter 2

It never once occurred to Izuku, this dense, innocent, fanboy, that he could so easily melt away under pressure. He never imagined how easy it would be to slip into a demeanor so different from his own. So bold and so without inhibition.

His thoughts neither accelerated nor did they slow down... rather, they left his head completely. His modesty went out the window, as well. He had absolutely no shame whatsoever once Ochako opened that door and gave him permission to be entirely, explicitly himself. And by god, he loved it. He loved her... and that was the first thing to ring out from his trembling throat after taking himself firmly in his hand.

"Haaah, nnnn... I love you," a high-pitched moan escaped him as he started slowly, rubbing the base of his clothed shaft. "Ooochako, I love you so much." Instinct brought his eyelids to fall, but he forced them open, refusing to miss a second of his girlfriend's sexy show.

Her free hand groped at her chest, greedily alternating, smashing her soft breasts so that the spaces between her fingers filled with full arches of that perfect, supple skin. Occasionally she'd free herself only to come back in with her fingers as she had before, twisting and rolling her nipples between her thumb and forefinger.

"Mmmhm," she moaned back lustfully. "Hey, Deku... can you tell me what you were thinking about before I called?" Her angle changed as her fingers crept down her body, down to that ultimate, delicious prize. How was she so good at this?

Deku shivered, but his hand remained steady as it switched tactics and ran up and down his pulsing shaft. Small groans and whimpers of pleasure spilled from his lips as he worked hard to form satisfying words to answer her question.

He licked his dry lips again and breathed shakily, "I was uh..." He swallowed hard and suddenly felt traces of humility creeping back. "I-I..." He looked into her patient, impure gaze on the screen and cracked. "I can't do this!" He squeaked in a panic. "I'm sorry, Ochako. I just... This is so-"

"Hey, hey" she offered gently. "It's alright, Deku. Come on, it's me." Her face was the only thing he could see now and he rather appreciate the wholesome angle.

"Exactly! You're here... You're-You're watching me and I just... I feel like I'm being a pervert or something in front of you. Like I... I don't feel like myself." His shoulders slumped and eyes averted s he mumbled, "I'm sorry."

"Oh-ho, baby," she chuckled, shaking her head. "It's okay, we can talk about something else." The camera rattled as she resituated her body to sit upright. He could see there was more color in her face than usual and the look in her eyes suggested that she felt more embarrassed than she was letting on. "So whatcha wanna talk about, Deku?" The sweetness in her voice, overcompensating for the humiliation.

She was so incredible. Even now as he was failing so unbelievably hard, as he was undeniably letting her down... she looked back at him with such genuine adoration, such compassion and understanding. How in the world did he get so lucky?

"I miss you so much." He said aloud. "Thank you for putting up with me."

Rolling her eyes with a smile, Ochako shot back, "I don't put up with you, silly. I love being your girlfriend." She paused, hoping those words would simmer a bit in his anxious head. "And I miss you, too. So much. I can't believe how hard it's been to keep in touch."

"I know, right?" His eyes widened with intensity at the thought. "I have no clue how people do this on a regular basis. This whole long distance thing would kill me."

"Totally!" She agreed behind a bit of uneasy laughter. "So, umm... what have you been up to? Are the states pretty different?"

"Oh, gosh! Are they ever," Izuku sat up feeling much more energized and like himself as he began to prattle on about how things were different in the United States compared to Japan. All the while Ochako listened intently, hanging on his every word.

Just as he began to slip into a mild rant about how American price tags do not include the tax of an item, Ochako interrupted in an attempt to get him back on track. "So what'd you do today?"

Maybe it was the way her hand moved, sort of twitched, briefly flashing a reminder in his face that she was naked. Or maybe it was her tone. He was usually laughably incompetent when it came to picking up the social cues of the fairer sex, but he was pretty sure he heard a hint of boredom in her voice. Or maybe because she interrupted him? Or it could have been the sheer fact that his thoughts kept sling-shotting back to those first few moments of their call. Whatever the reason, Izuku felt another surge of carnal desire trump his natural bashfulness.

"Well, right before you called, I was thinking about you." He baited, hoping she would latch onto his suggestive tone.

"Oh?" Her interest undoubtedly piqued, but her hopes refrained from getting too high. "Were you now?"

Without jumping in as recklessly as he did before, Deku cautiously inched back into this unknown territory. His voice carried no lusty moan or anything like that, but very clearly stated, "Mhm. About the last time we were together."

He'd never be able to tell you why, but he watched his girlfriend physically shudder in response to those words as she replied, "Uhh-huh… what um… what about it?" Without drawing too much attention to the fact, Ochako reached low and began stroking the prize between her legs, her middle finger running along her slit.

Also taking the casual, unspoken approach, Izuku pulled his shorts down just enough to free his erection. His fingers wrapped around it and gave a jolt-inducing tug, his fingertips lightly massaging circles underneath. Breathlessly, he confessed, "I-I… right about what we did together. H-How- how you let me taste you and touch you and, and be with you." He cursed himself a little for that last bit, but it didn't seem to kill the mood for her, so he was alright.

He watched and could barely contain a primal groan as Ochako's fingers slipped between her folds and began circling her beautiful little nub. "A-ah," she caused herself to cry out softly before asking, "D-did you like it?"

Somehow, seeing her so exposed, sounding so desperate and helpless, Izuku felt his confidence boost immensely. He exhaled heavily and lowered his voice without even meaning to, "Yesss, baby. Oh, god Ochako, I loved it so much. I-" a hitched breath caught him off guard. "I can't get it out of my head."

"Tell me," she whispered, her fingers hard at work, dipping into her trembling cunt for juices to bring back up to her aching clit. "Tell me what you can't get out of your head. Please, Deku? Mmm, please tell me."

It took very real concentration for Izuku to take his time, to keep a steady pace that would not finish him off too quickly. The sound of her delightful moans and desperate whimpers were almost too much, but to see her trembling body, her breasts subtly sway at each twitch, her hand and it's quick spasms in her sweet pussy…

"Fuuuuck, baby," his voice almost tearful as these licentious images consumed him. "I can't," he gasped. "I can't stop thinking about your warm… wet… beautiful pussy… l-letting sli-slide aaaalll the way up into it." He verbally shuddered and went on, "My," he swallowed, "My hard cock… thrusting in and out of y-you. God, you feel so good, baby."

"So do you, Deku." Her sweet, longing voice whined. "You feel so good. Mmm, please don't stop. Tell me what you remember. Tell-" her own loud, ragged gasp cut her off. "Tell me what we're going to do when you get back."

He applied more pressure to his strokes as he chuckled a little and smiled at her. "Well, those are two different stories, baby." His words dropped into a whisper, "Which one do you want?" He groaned. "Cause… you know… our second time around, I'm gonna know a little bit more about what I'm doing."

To his surprise she whispered back, "Talk about our first time," and there were so many layers to the way she said it. There was lust in her voice, sure, but there was such a deep sense of affection and wholesome devotion in the expression she wore.

That glorious, balanced blend of love and lust kept Izuku from panicking and backing out once more. He smirked and locked eyes on the camera to give her the sensation that he was looking deep into her eyes. "As you wish, my lady."


	3. Chapter 3

_**10 days ago**_

Ochako knocked so softly and it was so late, she figured she could step away from her boyfriend's door and abandon this asinine idea. That option was firmly squandered as Izuku not only answered, but he did so, much faster than she anticipated. It was now or never and she knew even the slightest hesitation would cause her to lose her nerve. So before either one of them could utter a single word, she threw herself at him and caught his lips with hers, displaying every ounce of passion and desire within her.

Her bewildered boyfriend just barely caught her and stumbled back into his room. He was able to use his strength to shut the door hard enough to close behind her, never once breaking the kiss. His hands frantically leapt around from her shoulders, to her arms, to her waist, back up to her arms, trying to find the safest place to settle. As her arms were lifted and wrapped around his shoulders, his bent up and hung, clinging just above her elbows.

She could tell he was struggling to keep up with her, probably still more asleep than awake, but at least appeared to be loving every second of this unexpected intimate moment. Eventually his mouth drew away from hers to ask, "What-what's happening?"

With a sharp, deep inhale and without breaking eye contact, Ochako pulled her shirt off, revealing her bra along with her intentions.

"Oh," was the high squeak response she got.

Ochako pushed down the side of herself that whispered, 'maybe this wasn't such a good idea'. Instead, she moved forward, taking her boyfriend's hands and pressing them firmly to her breasts with a smirk on her lips. "What does it look like?" She finally answered his question with one of her own.

As she leaned her head in to kiss him again, he stammered a guess, "Li-i-i-ke you're… uhhhh," he swallowed hard, unable to say the words.

"Trying to take V card?" she laughed softly at her own joke.

Another squeak rose out of Izuku's throat and his body straightened and froze. He ever so slightly nodded, only knowing that term because of Mmineta…. well, and Kirishima… and Kaminari… and Jiro… and, okay, yeah most of his classmates knew what that meant before he did.

As Ochako's hands released his and began exploring her boyfriend's body, while trailing kisses along his jawline, Izuku still didn't move. "A-a-are you sure you… you wanna do this, Ochako?"

His hands hadn't once even twitched to grab her on his own, his fingers hadn't so much as curled around her breast. This was… troublesome. She looked up at him sympathetically, pulling her own hands off of him. "Do you not want to?" Her arms instinctively came up to cover her exposed body, the humiliation crushing her. "We-we don't have to do this. I'm sorry. I just thought… it'd be a nice way to say goodbye, you know?" A smile touched her lips, but it was so sad and so forced and the tears of embarrassment that pricked her eyes at the very same time were far more genuine

'Oh god, she thinks I don't want it? She thinks I don't want her!' his mind rang, then raced with a millions ways to fix this, to salvage this moment before he lost it forever.

"No… Ochako I…" his arms pulled away from, his head tilted down slightly, a hand brought up to scratch the back of his head, nervously. "See, I just… wasn't… prepared. I'm not… pre… pared…. You know what I mean?"

Ochako's eyebrows knitted tight and her eyes narrowed slightly as she pieced together what he meant. Then she perked back up with an absurdly bright and optimistic smile. She reached into her back pocket, "You mean this?" she asked, pulling out a condom.

Taken by surprise once again, Izuku seemed to shrink as his eyes and nervous smile widened. "Hahaaa... Yeah… that's… the thing. That's the thing I don't have, but you have it, which means we're gonna-"

"Not do anything you're uncomfortable with." She cut him off gently, finishing his sentence more accurately than he would have.

Fighting his painful natural modesty, Izuku looked her in the eye and gave a slight shake to his green-haired head. "But…. I-I am comfortable with it… if, if you are."

It was Ochako's turn to be surprised. A tiny scoff of a laugh escaped her as she smiled warmly and said, "Obviously," her eyes casting a quick reminder glance at the condom she was still holding up.

There was a moment just then when any worries or cares and all other emotions disappeared and the only thing Izuku saw in that instant was Ochako and all he knew was that he loved her. A deep, warm feeling amassed within his chest until he thought he would burst if he didn't take her in his arms and tell her, no… show her how he felt. So that's exactly what he did.

There was no resistance from Ochako as her boyfriend's strong arms gathered her up and his lips pressed greedily to hers. Her head tilted and mouth opened immediately, allowing his curious tongue to explore hers. A soft, satisfied moan rolled into his mouth from the back of her throat as they sank deeper into the kiss, wrapping their arms around each other. So very carefully, Izuku took a few steps back, pulling her along until they fell back onto his bed, her on top of him.

Finally, coming up for air, Izuku smoothed her hair back and whispered breathlessly, "This is going to be the longest two weeks ever."

Ochako smiled, returned the condom to her pocket, then cupped his cheek, a loving look gazing down at him. "Shhh," she hushed him as she leaned down to share another kiss; one sweeter and shorter than the last. "Don't talk about it." Her lips still close enough to brush his as she spoke. "Let's just enjoy right now, okay?"

Normally, he'd never be so forward with his words, but Izuku knew he had to make up for leading her to believe she was not the greatest object of his affection. He gathered his courage, lifted his hips and very intentionally pressed the proof of his appreciation against her. "I'm definitely enjoying this," he told her in a soft, low voice.

Her smile widened to a playful grin as she bit her bottom lip and returned the gesture, pushing her hips forward against his. "That's what I was hoping you'd say. Here, sit up." She instructed and when he did so, she reached down and pulled his shirt up over his head, then tossed it aside. "Much better." she sighed, letting her body naturally fall back down onto his.

Izuku wrapped his arms around her again, hands pressed to her back, running up and down her soft skin. The feeling of her chest pressed to his was surreal and so wonderful. She felt so amazing. He tried and failed to keep from grinding more, his hips instinctively lifting and pressing. It just felt incredibly right, this longing, this search for something only she could provide him with.

The third or fourth time his hand brushed her the back of her bra, it stayed there and attempted to work the hooks. He tried a few times, fumbling as adorably as Ochako would have guessed. Finally she reached around with ease and unhooked it herself with a soft chuckle.

"Sorry," he apologized quietly behind a small laugh. "That's something we're gonna have to practice later."

"Mhm," she replied, slipping the bra off before setting it beside them then going in for another round of passionate kisses.

His started move away from her mouth this time. Moaning softly as he kissed her chin, then neck, then lingered for a moment kissing across her collar bone. The noises she made were hypnotic and kept him going until his hands and mouth reached her beautiful breasts.

A loud, surprised gasp escaped Ochako as Izuku's tongue playfully flicked her nipple before taking it entirely in his mouth, ravaging her. He made a feral noise as her moans spurred him on, sucking and almost growling. Her other breast in his hand, groped and fondled and pinched and pulled. The more he did, the louder she grew. Mostly just hot and heavy breaths, a few gasps and moans, but every once in a while his name would slip out and every time it did, his body reacted favorably.

Something was coming over Izuku, something he hadn't prepared for. He felt like he was losing himself to these carnal urges and antics he was giving into. It would be so hard... so hard to stop if she asked him to, but... he still could. And the fact that it crossed his mind that such a thing would be difficult... well, it scared him a little bit and he hated the idea of her questioning her safety.

Breathlessly, he drew away from her breast, and looked up at her, "If you wanna stop at any point, we can." He whispered.

Ochako rolled her eyes and groaned, albeit with a smile. "Izuku!" She never used that name. "I. Want. This. Okay? What do I gotta do to prove that?"

Before he could say anything, she brought her hands to each side of her pants and tugged them off... along with anything she had on underneath. Rather than stay on top of him, Ochako slipped down next to Izuku, taking his hand again and pulling it down so much further than he was prepared for. His nerves tensed tight and he took a deep breath as she allowed him to touch her for the first time.

"I... I don't... I don't wanna disappoint you, 'Chako. I don't really know what to do," he admitted. "I thought before we got here I'd... read about it or something."

"Shhhhhh," she hushed him again, gently. "Stop talking, Deku. Stop talking, stop thinking... and just touch me." Her eyes locked with his as she guided his fingers to enter her. With a small gasped she squirmed a little next to him and in a trembling whisper, "I-I'll he-elp you." Her lips took his. "Trust me."

Of course he trusted her and that confidence she displayed was contagious. "Okay," his small voice uttered as he gave her all the power.


End file.
